Automated office appliances have proliferated in modern life and workspaces, and one of the most common appliances are paper shredders. Currently, paper shredders have entered into homes, some of them with automatic sensors. The sensors may be configured to detect objects inserted therein and signal the paper shredder to begin to work by grabbing the object and shredding them. Unless the paper shredder is turned off, the shredder may always be in stand-by mode. However, because paper shredders are destructive devices, if human users are not careful when using them, an injury may occur. Many current paper shredders do not have protective devices to prevent objects or body parts from entering into the throat of the shredder—potentially bringing a safety hazard into the office or home.
Among the present day paper shredders, there have been shredders using the technology of contact detection to stop the shredder's blades from injuring a person or pet. Referring to FIG. 1, the circuit shown therein is an example of this technology. SW2 is a polarity conversion switch and it can exchange the hot lead and ground lead of the AC power. Resistors R12 and R13, capacitors C3 and C2, and diodes D11, D12, D13, D14, D15 and D6 comprise a 24V power supply for the relay. Diode D6, D7, and capacitor C1 comprise a power supply for U1, the voltage detection integrated circuit. The positive terminal of the power supply is the hot line of the AC power. Relay switch RLY-1, diode D2, transistor Q1, resistors R5, R27, and R6, and optical coupler U5 comprise a power supply for the equipment. Diodes D1, D8 and D21, thermal control lamp (orange), transistor Q4, resistors R4, R14, and R11, and motor thermal control switch comprise a thermal control indication circuit. Fuse F1, switch RLY1, motor, function switch, and motor thermal control switch comprise a motor operation circuit. The rotation direction is determined by the function switch setting. Power supply, resistors R7, R1, R9, R2, R8 and R10, diodes D20, D16, D4, D5, D9 and D10, transistors Q2 and Q3, and pin 5 of the voltage detection integrated circuit comprise a LED indication circuit. The metal part of the panel, resistors R20, R19, R21 and R22, capacitor C8, and diodes D19 and D17 comprise a touch detection circuit.
When the function switch is set at the “off” position, the machine is not working. When the function switch is set at other positions and the wastepaper basket is separated from the machine, the machine is on but not capable of cutting paper. When the basket is detached from the machine body, the spring switch is open to cut power to the motor. The operation of the circuit for the breaking of the spring is as follows: pin 1 of U1 detects the break of the spring, pin 5 of U1 becomes “high”, Q3 and Q2 cutoff and the motor doesn't turn. The power indicator and touch/basket detach indicator are on because these two indicators, R7, R8, D9, and the motor thermal control switch form a current loop.
When the function switch is moved away from “off”, and the wastepaper basket is in position, the machine is ready to work. The sequence of circuit operation is as follows: pin 1 of U1 becomes “low” and Q3 and Q2 become conducting. At the same time, pin 6 of U1 becomes “low”, Q1 is on, and the relay RLY1 is closed. Now if the function switch is set at “on”, the machine will cut the paper if there is paper in the throat, otherwise the shredder is on standby. Under these circumstances, if hands, metal, or living animals contact the metal part at the feed throat, AC power, circuit elements (R21, R19, R20,) and the contact will form a circuit, and turn off the motor because pin 8 of U1 now is “low” and pin 5 and 6 of U1 are “high”. To be more specific, as pin 6 of U1 is “high”, Q1 is off and the motor power is turned off. As pin 5 of U1 is “high” and Q2 and Q3 are cut off, the touch protection indicator is on. After the contact is removed from the feed throat, the shredder returns to normal operation.
The touch protection is achieved through the installment of conductive touch panel at the paper intake. When touching the conductive panel, the conductivity of human body provides a faint signal to the control circuit to activate the touch protection. In this case, two 2.2M ohm resistors largely decrease the current that flows through the human body and thus the circuit may not harm a human. By using this technique, a sensitive voltage detection integrated circuit is needed to monitor the status of the touch panel in real time. Thus the demand for a highly stable and sensitive integrated circuit is apparent. Circuit aging caused by long-term usage will also diminish or even cut the circuit's detection capability. As for the two resistors with high values, they limit the current that may flow through the human body, but they may also lose their capability in a humid environment. Moreover, a human may come in direct contact with AC power, causing electric shock or even endangering life.